Les Nolion ne sont pas tous des cons
by Feunarose
Summary: À un piment vert, rajoutez des ailes : un Lybegon ! Vladimir aurait voulu rire en entendant cela. Mais il était poursuivi par des tarés et des godiches en chaleur. Zephyrine l'accompagnait. Son amie était là. Ses Pokémon aussi. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pour un criminel recherché, c'était sûrement normal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il naisse Nolion, par Arceus ? ( PAUSE )
1. Zephyrine et sa machette des Gracidées

Bonsoir. C'est la première fois que je me permets de publier dans la catégorie Pokémon de ce site. Des fictions, j'en ai beaucoup. Mais j'avais peur de n'attirer personne avec mes conneries ! Mais je dois tenter. Au moins pour essayer. Alors voilà. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en enfer !

( Mes chapitres ne sont pas corrigés, et je cherche actuellement une beta. Si quelqu'un est interessé, contactez-moi en MP ! )

•

Installé sur le haut d'un toit et fixant le coucher du soleil avec appréhension, Vladimir caressait doucement la tête de son Carmache. Il essayait d'oublier tout ce qui allait arriver. Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans le futur. Il aurait voulu en faire part à ses proches, les prévenir du danger imminent qui impliquait de rester ici avec toutes les catastrophes qui allaient survenir durant les prochains mois- qui se transformeraient peut-être, d'ailleurs, en années, si personne ne faisait rien.

Mais personne ne devait savoir pour qu'il continue à vivre normalement, sans avoir besoin de se cacher. Il tentait toujours d'oublier tout ce que ces imbéciles de chercheurs lui avaient infligé parce qu'il était différent. Personne n'avait été comme lui depuis des siècles. Il n'avait jamais voulu être ça. Il voulait être normal. Comme les autres. Comme son amie Zephyrine, avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps depuis maintenant neuf ans.

\- Je suis là Vladimir, s'exclama soudainement une voix dans son dos, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Bonsoir Zephyrine, je pensais d'ailleurs à toi, avoua-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

En dessous d'eux, la ville de Féli-cité semblait minuscule. Le toit de l'immeuble de la chaîne de télévision Féli-cité était constamment ouvert aux visiteurs, et chaque jeudi, Vladimir et son amie ne se privaient pas de l'occuper complètement, ramenant parfois certaines de leur connaissance avec leur Pokémon pour passer la soirée à regarder les étoiles.

\- Tu as ramené de la bière ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? S'agaça-t-elle faussement.

\- Je te connais Zephyrine, et tu es la personne la plus maladroite que je connais.

\- Jamais de ma vie je n'oublierai mon précieux bac de bière, Vlad, affirma-t-elle en buvant un peu de celle-ci. Et toi, pourquoi tu as sorti ton Carmache ?

Le regard cerné de son amie dériva vers la cicatrice que ce dernier possédait au ventre.

\- Il est presque guéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Il lui faudra juste un peu de repos après… ce combat.

Zephyrine soupira et se leva pour aller caresser tendrement le grand Pokémon, qui se colla contre elle comme si elle était sa raison de vivre.

\- C'est vraiment dommage petite Erina, ce foutu Léviator t'as vraiment amochée, dit-elle en lui donnant quelques croquettes pour Pokémon dragons, tout droit sorties d'un sachet que Zephyrine gardait dans son sac à dos.

Vladimir s'allongea sur le béton et fixa les étoiles avec un petit air triste, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés tout autour de lui, lui donnant l'air d'un fou.

Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Que ce soit avec Zephyrine, ses amis, ou tout simplement seul.

Il y avait d'abord sa vie au laboratoire, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son évasion avec d'autres enfants concernés, le jour de ses treize ans où il avait rencontré dans la forêt cette petite fille de huit ans qui était ensuite devenue ce qu'il considérait comme une soeur, le moment où il est entré à l'école Pokémon et il y a quatre ans, quand il avait décidé de voyager. Il n'était revenu qu'il y a deux ans, et avait décidé de s'installer à Féli-cité, bien loin de tous ses problèmes et malheurs. Zephyrine l'avait retrouvé et s'était installée avec lui, et depuis ce jour-là, ils vivaient heureux et ne quittaient que rarement la ville. Vladimir avait battu le Conseil 4, mais le maître de la ligue de Sinnoh n'était pas présente à ce même moment, et celle-ci lui devait toujours un combat. Depuis trois ans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu y retourner, sûrement à cause de la rage qu'il avait ressenti en sachant qu'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Vladimir n'avait pas voulu partir à l'aventure sans Zephyrine, mais celle-ci l'avait obligé à la laisser seule dans Vestigion, pour qu'il réalise son rêve.

\- Vlad, ça te dit de passer au café ? Proposa soudainement Zephyrine en se tournant vers lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils donnaient des Gracidées si tu achetais des bouteilles d'eau.

Vladimir se leva en voyant le regard de chien battu qu'elle lui lançait : Zephyrine adorait les Gracidées depuis qu'elle était gosse. Enfin, surtout depuis que Vladimir lui en avait offert un bouquet le jour de ses dix ans.

Il fit rentrer Erina dans sa Pokéball et descendit, accompagné de son amie, dans le hall principal des locaux de Féli-Télé. Marie, une réceptionniste qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir toutes les semaines les salua d'un mouvement de tête gracieux avant de continuer à manger son sandwich au fromage avec son fidèle Laporeille. Ils sortirent tous les deux du bâtiments et arrivèrent rapidement devant la place principale de la ville, là où une magnifique et grande fontaine était posée. Des jets d'eaux multicolores sortaient du sol et venaient s'écraser droit dans la bouche d'un Magicarpe en béton. C'était un spectacle magnifique que Vladimir avait vu de nombreuses fois depuis son arrivée dans cette ville. Les rues étaient bondées et il était difficile de se frayer un chemin entre les différents passants, Vladimir prit donc la main de Zephyrine et la tira jusqu'à une petite ruelle sombre pas trop fréquentée. Il y avait quelques loubards assis sur le sol, une canette de bière en main, et ceux-ci regardèrent sans gêne les formes de Zephyrine, qui leur tira la langue. Ces loubards étaient fous d'elle et l'un d'eux était son ami. Vladimir grogna légèrement en voyant celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur ne pas réagir et ouvrit la porte d'un petit bâtiment sur lequel une énorme pancarte indiquait que celui-ci portait le nom de Café Dracaufeu. Le blond salua toutes les personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et s'assit à une table un peu éloignée des autres. Zephyrine reconnut l'une de ses amis, un Vénérable du nom de Giovanni qu'elle croisait souvent lorsqu'elle travaillait encore à l'arène de Vestigion.

\- B'jour Vladimir, Zephyrine ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda l'une des serveuses avec un très fort accent anglais.

\- On est venu chercher des Gracidées pour Zephyrine, avoua Vladimir en ricanant légèrement. Tu peux nous en donner quelques unes et nous prendre deux Limonades par la même occasion ?

\- Z'inquiètez pas, j'vous amène ça tout d'suite gratuitement, on vous le doit bien après tout ce que vous avez fait pour garder not'café en vie.

Zephyrine lui offrit un énorme sourire et ses joues se tintèrent d'une délicieuse couleur rose alors qu'elle repartait vers les cuisines.

Le café en lui-même avait un air assez atypique et cliché des pubs anglais, où quelques personnes étaient attablés au comptoir, de l'alcool en main. Malgré le jeune âge de Zephyrine, celle-ci ne se faisait pas prier pour boire comme personne de son âge ne le ferait. Elle en avait grandement besoin après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année, après tout.

\- Tu vas bien Zephyrine ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il l'avait remarqué.

Le sourire de Zephyrine se crispa et sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement. Comment avait-il remarqué ?

 _Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Henri, ajouta-t-il

Elle perdit définitivement son sourire et ses yeux se remplirent vite de larmes en repensant à lui. Son Pokémon.

Vladimir lui prit la main et embrassa celle-ci sous le regard consterné d'un client à une table voisine qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ne pleure pas ma belle, lui chuchota-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Bordel, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu en parles ? J'avais oublié. Je l'avais oublié, Vladimir.

Henri avait été le Pokémon de Zephyrine depuis qu'elle avait apprit à marcher, et se séparer de lui après tout ce temps avait été infernal. Elle n'avait plus mangé pendant quelques jours et avait refusé toute les visites que ses amis lui proposaient. Henri avait été son premier ami. Son Nénupiot. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été obligée de quitter Vestigion. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans cette ville qui lui rappelait son partenaire et ami. Zephyrine avait quitté l'arène de sa ville, abandonnant par la même occasion sa carrière de dresseur Pokémon et son poste dans celle-ci. Flo, la championne d'arène, ne lui en avait pas voulu et l'avait laissée partir quelques jours après la nouvelle- elle avait laissé partir sa meilleure apprentie sans même rechigner. Elle comprenait sa douleur. Elle comprenait son choix.

\- Voilà, deux Limonades et quarante Gracidées pour la charmante d'moiselle Phyrine !

Zephyrine grimaça en entendant le surnom dont la serveuse l'avait affublée sans aucune raison. Elle détestait déjà son prénom, et ce surnom était vraiment atroce.

La serveuse posa le bouquet de Gracidées sur la table et fit un clin d'oeil à Zephyrine qui avait déjà bien entamé sa limonade. Vladimir avait entre temps allumé une cigarette, et fixait son amie avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il après que Zephyrine eut fini de boire sa limonade.

Elle faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je suis attirée par les hommes. Tu le sais.

Les sourcils de Vladimir se haussèrent devant le mensonge évident de celle-ci.

\- On en reparlera plus tard.

Zephyrine comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment son mot à dire en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il savait.

\- Il y a un homme qui te regarde dans un coin de la salle, avoua Zephyrine en louchant sur la droite. Yeux bruns, cheveux de la même couleur et très longs, son physique est assez banal. Il semble être un serveur.

Elle passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et ricana.

\- Il vient par ici.

\- Il se rapproche, affirma-t-elle en portant sa main à sa ceinture par pur réflexe.

\- Ne sort pas ton arme, tu es folle ?

\- Désolée.

Elle se leva, et fit semblant de se rendre tranquillement aux toilettes alors que l'homme arrivait près de Vladimir.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en s'asseyant au même endroit où Zephyrine était assise un instant plus tôt.

Vladimir ne répondit pas et se contenta de détailler ce gus qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celui-ci travaillait ici, c'était sûr- mais il avait sûrement été embauché le mois où Vladimir n'avait même plus eut assez d'argent ne serait-ce pour se nourrir, parce qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Comme Zephyrine l'avait décrit, il avait des yeux bruns et des longs cheveux de la même couleur. Vladimir aurait pu le confondre avec une femme tant son visage était doux.

\- Tu es bien Vladimir ?

\- Pourquoi ? Se méfia-t-il.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et continua :

\- Ils t'ont retrouvé.

À l'intérieur de lui, le coeur de Vladimir manqua un battement et se mit tout à coup à battre plus vite.

\- Julien, réalisa-t-il en fixant quelques secondes son visage. De la Team Galaxie. C'est bien ça ?

Il lui sourit, et le dénommé Julien lui serra la main.

\- Je veux bien fuir une nouvelle fois avec toi, mais je dois le faire avec Zephyrine. Elle ne voudrait pas partir sans moi après tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tenter les arènes une seconde fois ? Proposa Julien en réfléchissant quelque secondes.

Vladimir prit un air dépassé.

\- Tu es fou, c'est ça ? Ça m'a prit un an entier pour au final ne même pas affronter le maître !

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Zephyrine était revenue, s'était placée derrière Julien, et avait sorti de sa ceinture une machette qu'elle avait rapproché du cou de Julien. Vladimir lui fit signe de la ranger et elle obéit à contre coeur.

\- C'est Julien. Tu vois ce gars de la Team Galaxie qui m'a aidé à sortir du laboratoire il y a quelques années ? C'est lui, avoua-t-il à Zephyrine tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Elle renifla dans un geste disgracieux et préféra détailler le pub à la place de l'inconnu. Il était très propre et agréable, ce pub. Elle l'adorait.

\- C'est cool de te rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Ouais, salut, répondit-elle de son air détaché qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Julien lui offrit un grand sourire et elle continua de le dévisager avec un oeil sceptique.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, et toi ?

\- C'est pas ton problème.

Il éclata de rire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule dans un geste affectif et amical, ce qui l'énerva encore un peu plus.

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenu, au fait, ajouta Vladimir en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Zephyrine, je suis désolé de te dire qu'ils m'ont retrouvé et qu'on va devoir s'enfuir… enfin pas toi, c'est juste si tu souhaites rester encore un peu avec moi.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et dit :

\- C'est une blague ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'abandonner comme ça ? Si ce Julien est digne de confiance, il n'a qu'à te dire exactement quand ces imbéciles arriveront dans la ville et comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour te retrouver.

\- Je ne sais pas, siffla Julien en voyant Zephyrine se tendre. Ils disaient vous avoir aperçu dans la ville de Vestigion, près de l'une de nos bases secrètes. Je vous conseille de faire vite … ( son regard se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers Zephyrine ). Tu es une dresseuse ?, devina-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

\- J'étais. J'ai arrêté.

\- Je te conseille de t'y remettre, si la Team Galaxie vous tombe dessus la seule chose qui pourrait vous sauver, c'est les combats Pokémon. Même si il y a quelques personnes qui sont du genre à attaquer à mains nues, je te conseille de faire attention.

Zephyrine grogna.

\- Je sais me battre à mains nues mieux que ces imbéciles, c'est sûr. Et pour la proposition de devenir une nouvelle fois dresseur, je réfléchirai. On verra.

Son regard devint triste, et elle porta sa main à un petit bracelet en or autour de son poignet gauche qu'elle martyrisa plusieurs fois avant de se lever et de sortir précipitamment du bar.

\- Bravo, à cause de toi je ne sais même pas où elle va se rendre, s'énerva Vladimir en la suivant à son tour.

Julien soupira et resta assis quelques secondes le temps de réagir.

Il devait les prévenir que le plan avançait.

•

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, en espèrant que celui-ci vous ait plu ! J'espère aussi recevoir quelques avis constructifs, positifs ou non. J'essaye de m'améliorer le plus possible !

À la prochaine.


	2. Cauchemars et bonnet rose

La salle de réunion dans laquelle se trouvait Ambrosia était entièrement noire et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient semblaient complètement figés. Il faisait terriblement chaud, et pourtant, ils étaient presque tous habillés d'une énorme cape en tissu. Elle-même en possédait une, et était sur le point d'exploser. La plupart des personnes présentes possédaient sur leur visage un masque de couleur différentes, mais certains, installés dans une tribune un peu plus à l'écart, ne se cachaient pas. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas habillés de la même façon, et possédaient quant à eux, des robes incrustées de joyaux et de toutes sortes de bijoux rares et fantaisistes.

\- Que ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation à mort, commença une femme à la voix extrêmement aiguë, lèvent la main.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs leva immédiatement la main. Ambrosia le suivit aussi. Une douzaine d'autres l'imitèrent sans hésiter. Parmi eux, une femme aux cheveux violets avec un sourire carnassier et un petit garçon aux yeux de la même couleur ricanaient. Une deuxième femme, assise à côté de la première, se leva et s'exclama :

\- Ceux qui sont pour l'emprisonnement de l'âme jusqu'à la troisième réincarnation ?

Cette fois-ci, plus de la moitié des mains se levèrent, et Ambrosia jura.

\- L'accusé sera donc condamné à vivre sans âme pendant trois générations, ainsi soit fait. La séance est levée.

Toutes les personnes habillées d'une toge noire et dorée sortirent de la salle, et certains se placèrent collés contre les murs avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ambrosia.

C'était le petit garçon aux yeux violets.

\- Jeremiah, dit-elle à son tour. Un problème ?

\- C'est Lord Nueva pour toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés en tapotant le siège libre à sa droite. Il la regarda méchamment et n'esquissa même pas un mouvement.

\- Je ne m'assoirai jamais à côté d'un démon comme toi, lança-t-il, soudainement agressif.

Ambrosia se leva, le regard dur et sortit de la salle sans même regarder en arrière en vérifiant sa poche arrière. Ils étaient toujours là.

Comment n'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'elle avait volé la moitié des Pokémon présents dans la réserve ? Ambrosia se sentit extrêmement puissante en réalisant ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Elles les avait. Les Pokémon légendaires. Les Fidel étaient sur le point de les relâcher pour faire croire au monde qu'ils n'avaient jamais été étudiés. Ils étaient naïfs. Elle ne leur rendrait jamais, et allait les distribuer à des dresseurs au hasard dans les rues. Ça leur apprendrait, de l'avoir faite prisonnière- elle, une Craiova ! Ils paieront. Et le début de sa vengeance venait de sonner.

Elle ricana au détour d'un couloir et disparut complètement en empruntant l'un des téléporteurs présents dans la salle de transfert normalement réservée aux marchandises après avoir murmuré en quatre mots :

\- La chasse est ouverte.

Quelques heures après leur rencontre avec Julien, Vladimir et Zephyrine marchaient le long d'une rue presque inondée de Féli-Cité menant tout droit vers la route deux cent trois.

\- Donc, commença Zephyrine. Si j'ai bien compris … c'est par là qu'on doit se rendre pour aller jusqu'à la ville de Chienbourré ?

\- Charbourg, corrigea Vladimir en gloussant. Pas Chienbourée, Phyrine.

Zephyrine prit un air offusqué en entendant le surnom que la serveuse lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux à l'intérieur du bar, et fixa au loin un point qui se mouvait dans la tempête. Avec les pavés parfaitement propres et lisses, le reflet de la chose qui avançait vers eux semblait terrifiant. Et avec ce reflet, Zephyrine sut qu'ils étaient deux. Ils arrivaient.

\- C'est eux, déclara-t-elle en arrêtant Vladimir en l'arrêtant- et qui n'avait rien remarqué, par sa manche. Viens, on doit trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne te voient pas.

Elle le tira dans une ruelle extrêmement étroite et fut malheureuse de constater qu'ils devaient obligatoirement être collés dans un coin d'ombre pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque qu'ils le voient. Zephyrine jura dans différentes langues en remarquant que son postérieur était bien trop gros pour avancer plus loin.

\- C'est parce que tu as beaucoup trop mangé de glace aux cookies, se moqua gentiment Vladimir en la collant contre lui.

Zephyrine se figea quelque secondes, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Vladimir- d'habitude, elle lui aurait déjà arraché la tête depuis longtemps.

\- Zephyrine ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Fait sortir Magnus et demande lui de te cacher avec son corps, ils ne vont même pas le remarquer, dit-elle en sortant de la ruelle en roulant légèrement des hanches

Il lui obéit, et un Magirêve beaucoup trop grand pour que ce soit normal sortit d'une Sombre Ball quelques secondes plus tard. Celui-ci se frotta légèrement contre son ami et comprit, en voyant le regard paniqué de celui-ci qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Mets-toi devant moi et ne bouge surtout pas Magnus, s'il te plaît. Ils m'ont retrouvé.

Le Pokémon sembla le comprendre puisqu'il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de venir se placer devant lui et disparaître dans l'ombre avec son dresseur.

Zephyrine, elle, s'était contentée d'avancer comme si rien n'était dans la route, en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose.

\- Excusez-moi madame, commença une voix juste à côté d'elle. Est-ce que vous connaîtriez, par hasard la route vers Charbourg ?

Merde ! Jura-t-elle instinctivement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un imbécile lui demande le chemin au moment où elle risquait sa vie pour Vladimir ? Est-ce qu'elle était maudite ?

C'était un gosse avec une horrible casquette rose. Zephyrine n'avait jamais vu un rose aussi moche. Elle osa laisser paraître une grimace de dégoût et le garçon recula, légèrement intrigué par sa réaction plus que innatendue.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ta grand-mère qui a fait ce chapeau ? Parce que si c'est ça, je comprends que tu sois obligé de porter constamment cette chose sur la tête ( elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme dans un geste sensé être réconfortant et fit mine de s'essuyer les yeux ). Tu sais quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, je vais t'en offrir un ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu ailles combattre les deux imbéciles en tenue de cosmonaute juste devant toi.

\- Mais pourquo-

Il se fit couper par la main de Zephyrine qui alla délicatement se poser sur sa joue.

\- Ne poses pas de questions, souffla-t-elle dans son cou alors que son visage prenait soudainement une teinte rouge pivoine. Défonce leur la gueule, petit. En plus, ajouta-t-elle soudainement, tu es sur la route qui va à Chienbourée, tu n'as qu'à continuer tout droit.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers les deux sbires de la Team Galaxie en courant, sortant déjà à l'avance une Luxe Ball. Les jeunes étaient vraiment naïfs de nos jours ! Zephyrine ricana en voyant un Lockpin enragé sortir de celle-ci devant les regards paniqués des deux bandits qui n'avaient, en évidence, pas prédit ça.

Le dresseur finit par mettre K.O les six Pokémon des sbires et Zephyrine mit un grand plaisir à lui offrir une simple casquette noire dans la petite boutique de souvenirs Cauldwell.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Zephyrine avait réussi à lui voler des Pokéballs dans l'action.

Newton fulminait. Qui était cette fichue fille ? Mais d'où sortait elle ?

Elle était une complice de ce démon ! Elle l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait aidé ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment faisait-elle pour vivre normalement à ses côtés ? Était-elle, elle aussi, l'un de ces démons ? Elle était dangereuse. Mais Newton ne pouvait rien faire. Pas pour l'instant. Il devrait se contenter de les laisser faire. Il les haïssait, mais il devait avouer que c'était grâce à eux qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici. À contre-coeur,bien sûr. Alors, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord de l'immeuble sur lequel il campait depuis quelques années et continua de l'observer. Newton continuerait jusqu'à pouvoir enfin l'approcher.

Zephyrine se réveilla en sursaut. Encore l'un de ces fichus cauchemar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la forme collée à elle et soupira de soulagement. Elle ne l'avait heureusement pas réveillé. Vladimir dormait comme un bébé, collé à sa poitrine. Zephyrine se permit de sourire. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Elle savait qu'il avait lui aussi souffert. Horriblement souffert. Ces hommes- pardon, ces monstres, l'avaient arraché à sa famille dès sa naissance. Il ne les avait jamais connus. Et ils avaient expérimenté. Ils l'avaient découpé. Ils l'avaient traumatisé. Vladimir n'avait jamais mérité cela. Il n'avait jamais voulu être ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Surtout pas lui. Vladimir était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il était son ami. Il était comme son frère. Sa moitié.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter, encore maintenant, de le trouver pensif, les yeux écarquillés dans le vide, repensant encore à son enfance. Repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

\- Zephyrine ? Dit une voix endormie. Loupio fait des vidéos.

Elle sursauta, découvrit son ami avec les cheveux emmêlés et de travers, et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Rendors-toi bichon.

Il tomba aussitôt endormi sur le lit du Centre Pokémon dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. À côté de lui, un Pokémon rose semblable à une sirène leva la tête, curieux.

\- Hé, Yuri, chuchota Zephyrine en tendant les mains vers lui. Viens ici.

Le petit Pokémon, qui était en fait un Aquali, laissa échapper un petit cri ressemblant étrangement à un miaulement alors qu'il contournait son maître pour venir se loger dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie.

Il se lova contre elle, et le visage de Zephyrine s'assombrit peu à peu. Un seul mot lui trottait en tête. Horrible. Moche. Atroce. Ignoble. Elle était juste ridicule. Ridicule de penser que quelqu'un voudrait un jour d'elle. C'est avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Prête à affronter encore une fois ses peurs. Prête à se rendre compte qu'elle avait juste, encore une fois, sombré dans la folie.

Parce que oui, Zephyrine le savait. Elle avait changé.

Et rien ne serait jamais pareil.

•

Bonsoir. Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que j'ai eu. J'ai suivi vos conseils ! Je vous remercie également d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre en entier et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour que je m'améliore ou corrige des fautes que j'aurai par mégarde laisser passer.

À la prochaine !

( Mes chapitres ne sont pas corrigés, et je cherche actuellement une beta. Si quelqu'un est interessé, contactez-moi en MP ! )


End file.
